


the poetry collection

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is all my poetry bundled up into a big fat work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> here have this

alright hello there! this is just gonna be a collection of my poetry. some of these works are pretty depressing so proceed with caution!

note that ill add a trigger warning on chapters that could be triggering.   
  


im also on [HelloPoetry](https://hellopoetry.com/AdriftFlower/)! so go check me out there its the same poems but you know. aight nice reading i guess.


	2. flower fields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here this is no 1

**flower fields**

sometimes i feel like a flower  
everyone around me blue  
on the outside i am too  
but on the inside im red

just like my anger  
but my colors are seeping through  
maybe thats why  
i dont want anyone closer  
incase they see my true color

-AdriftFlower


End file.
